When Primo Encounters Neo Primo
by Keiyner
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Giotto passait son temps normalement, signant la paperasse et traitant avec ses gardiens quand un Arcobaleno apparaît soudainement et part en lui laissant un garçon âgé de 5 ans qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup. Et quoi de plus ? Ils disent qu'ils viennent du futur... Lisez pour trouver ! Rated T pour les grandes bouches de G et Gokudera. [Chapitre 1 corrigé]
1. Chapter 1 : Neo Primo arrives

_**Note de la traductrice**_

**Ciaossu !**

**Voilà une traduction d'une fic que j'ai lu en anglais. Dès que je l'ai lu, je l'ai adoré et j'ai pratiquement tout de suite demandé la permission à l'auteure de la traduire. Ce qu'elle a accepté et je la remercie ! Donc voici « When Primo Encounters Neo Primo » (j'ai décidé de garder le titre anglais, je l'aime beaucoup comme ça _^^,_ je garderais aussi le noms anglais des chapitres) de PurpleCielo1117. Aussi, vous aurez compris, cette fic ne m'appartient pas **

_**Note de l'auteure :**_

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn !**

**Salut à tous**

**C'est la troisième fic que j'écris. J'ai pris l'idée de la fic « Primo meets Decimo », écrit par Fate Camishwill. Alors, merci à elle.**

"discours normal"

_Pensées_

**Juste une petite explication : Même si le titre parle de Neo Primo, mais Tsuna n'est pas le Neo Primo. Il est le fils de Giotto de dix ans plus tard. C'est juste un titre.**

**Juste pour informer les lecteurs, voici les âges de la première génération**

**Giotto – 21**

**G -21**

**Asari -21**

**Knuckles -22**

**Lampo -16**

**Daemon -23**

**Alaude -23**

**Et Tsuna a 4 ans !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire !**

**Commençons donc !**

**Chapitre 1**

**Neo Primo arrives.**

C'était une journée normale dans le manoir Vongola. Toutes les personnes dans le dit manoir faisaient ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire normalement. Dans un bureau, un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un orange vif était concentré sur sa paperasse. Il posa son stylo quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Giotto, as tu fini la paperasse ? demanda celui-ci en s'approchant du bureau.

-Pas encore, G, dit Giotto alors qu'il s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il ferma les yeux pour prendre une pause. Giotto laissa échapper un léger soupir. La pile de papier semblait interminable. Giotto était un boss de la mafia de la famille Vongola, famille qu'il avait créée juste quelques années auparavant. En y repensant, Giotto sourit aux souvenirs qui remontaient : sa rencontre avec ses gardiens et comment ceux-ci l'avaient aidé pour la formation de sa famille.

-Besoin de café ? proposa l'homme aux cheveux rouges - presque roses – allant jusqu'au menton.

-Oui. Merci.

G sortit après avoir entendu la réponse de Giotto.

Celui-ci se redressa et reprit son stylo, se concentrant sur sa paperasse. Mais juste quand Giotto écrivait quelque chose, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Alors il posa le stylo une nouvelle fois et attendit que celui à qui appartenait les pas entre.

-Giotto~, se lamenta un adolescent aux cheveux verts en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Giotto.

-Je m'ennuies~

-Ne me dis pas ça quand c'est moi qui fait toute la paperasse ! soupira Giotto.

Il était tellement surchargé : traiter la pile de feuilles qu'il détestait faire et là, Lampo s'ennuyait et ne faisait rien. La vie n'était pas juste.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? continua Giotto.

-Joue avec moi~ pleurnicha l'adolescent.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire, Lampo. Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, rejeta Giotto.

-Eh~ Mais, il n'y a personne d'autre... Et ore-sama n'ennuie personne ! dit paresseusement Lampo.

-Alors retourne dans ta chambre et ne fais rien. Regarde les murs ou autre chose, je m'en fiche. Juste ne me dérange pas.

-Mais~...

Avant que Lampo ne soit capable de terminer sa phrase, quelqu'un les interrompait.

**Knock Knock**

-Giotto, désolé, si je vous interrompe, commença un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux yeux sombres en entrant. Mais je viens pour te donner des informations sur ma mission.

L'homme s'approcha du bureau de Giotto, où il posa une pile de papier.

-Oh, Asari, c'est bon... Alors la mission ? A-t-elle été couronnée de succès ? demanda Giotto.

-Oui, tout s'est très bien passé, rassura le gardien de la pluie tout en souriant doucement à Giotto.

-Très bien. Merci pour ton dur travail, déclara Giotto, en lui retournant le sourire.

Les sourires de son gardien de gardien de la pluie mettait toujours Giotto de meilleur humeur.

-Erm... Au fait... Qu'est-ce que cette pile de papier fait ici ?

-Oh, c'est... pour la propriété que j'ai détruit quand je m'occupais de ma mission, sourit de nouveau Asari.

-...Combien de propriété as-tu détruit as-tu fait pour produire cette montagne de paperasse, Asari ? sourit Giotto, mais Lampo et Asari pouvait voir clairement une veine palpiter sur sa tempe.

-Je suis désolé, Giotto ! rajouta précipitamment Asari. Je t'aiderais avec la paperasse.

-Haa, peu importe... Tu dois être fatigué de ta mission, tu devrais partir et te reposer, abandonna Giotto en laissant échapper un autre soupir.

-Vraiment ? Ok alors... Je suis vraiment désolé, déclara Asari en quittant ensuite la pièce, après avoir laissé quelques détails sur sa mission.

-Primo, appela une autre voix.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus entra.

_Pourquoi tout le monde arrive un par un ? _pensa Giotto.

-Que veux-tu, Deamon ? demanda Giotto. Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as plus de paperasse pour moi.

-Nufufu, pas d'inquiétudes, Primo. Il n'y en a aucune. Je viens pour te dire que Alouette-kun revient juste de sa mission lui aussi.

-Hm ? Ok, c'est bon à entendre... déclara Giotto détendue, se sentant soulagé.

-Mais il y a la paperasse qu'amène Alouette-kun.

-Même si ce n'est pas toi, mais Alaude, C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE ! ARRÊTEZ DE M'AJOUTER DU TRAVAIL ! cria Giotto alors qu'il se leva. Lampo ! Dis à Alaude de venir ici immédiatement !

-O-oui ! balbutia Lampo en sortant rapidement pour trouver Alaude

Il revint avec lui quelque minutes plus tard.

-Alaude, pourquoi as-tu détruit inutilement des propriétés ? Ne peux-tu pas faire tes missions avec moins de violence ?

-Hn, répondit juste Alaude.

-Ne me dis pas "Hn" ! cria Giotto de rage, demandant une explication.

-Elles étaient sur mon chemin, répondit finalement et normalement Alaude.

-Tu ne peux pas détruire toutes les choses qui sont sur ton chemin ! répliqua Giotto rageant intérieurement..

-Hn, fit Alaude en détournant la tête.

-Sortez tous, maintenant. Je dois faire la paperasse, soupira Giotto

Tout le monde sortit de son bureau comme le voulait Giotto. Celui-ci laissa échapper un autre soupir, une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis. Il avait beaucoup soupiré aujourd'hui.

Il avait maintenant d'autres piles de papiers qui l'attendaient. Il détestait cette partie de son boulot.

-Haa... Pourquoi tout mes gardiens sont comme ça... soupira Giotto.

Juste à ce moment-là, G arriva avec une tasse de café chaud.

-Voilà, Giotto, fit G en posant la tasse de café.

-Merci, G, dit Giotto en prenant une gorgée de café, avant de sourire. Le café que tu prépares a toujours été le meilleur.

-Je te laisse.

G embarqua quelques piles de papiers du bureau de Giotto et marcha vers la sortie.

-Attends ! C'est- essaya de stopper Giotto.

-Je vais t'aider, c'est trop pour une seule personne, répliqua G sans s'arrêter.

-Merci beaucoup G ! Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai ! s'exclama Giotto, heureux.

-…

G ne dit rien et ferma la porte, derrière lui.

Giotto regarda à nouveau la pile de paperasse. Même si G en avait pris quelques unes, il restait toujours celle que Asari avait rajoutée. Giotto soupira et prit une autre gorgée de café quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Qui est-ce encore ! s'écria Giotto immédiatement quand il entendit le son de la porte.

-J-je suis désolé... répondit une petit et douce voix

Giotto regarda attentivement et vit un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait. À part pour la couleur des yeux qui était marron à la place de l'orange de Giotto et la couleur des cheveux, marrons aussi. Il portait un pull bleu avec une capuche et un short marron. Il était si mignon. Giotto avait toujours aimé les enfants.

-Ah, je suis désolé aussi. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.

Giotto se leva et marcha vers la porte.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Quel est ton nom ? demanda Giotto en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant.

-J-Je suis perdu... et Reborn m'a dit de ne pas dire mon nom aux étrangers

-C'est adorable, tu es un garçon bon et intelligent, sourit Giotto avant de tapoter la tête du petit garçon. Quel âge as-tu ?

-… Q-quatre ans, dit nerveusement le petit garçon alors qu'il tripotait ses doigts.

Giotto sentit son stress dû à sa paperasse s'envoler juste en regardant cet adorable petit garçon.

-Qui est ce Reborn dont tu me parlais ? continua Giotto.

-Ça doit être moi, sonna une voix d'homme derrière Giotto.

Celui-ci se retourna et fixa le nouveau venu. Un homme avec un costume noir et orange, un fedora sur sa tête et lui couvrant les yeux était debout dans la pièce.

-Reborn !

Le petit garçon courut vers le dénommé Reborn.

-Tsuna, je t'avais dit de rester tranquille et de ne pas sortir, non ?

_Alors son nom est Tsuna ?_ pensa Giotto en entendant leur conversation.

-J-je suis désolé... J'ai eu peur alors je suis sorti pour te chercher...

-Bien. Buongiorno, Primo, salua alors Reborn en se tournant vers Giotto.

-Hm ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Giotto.

-Est-ce que cela réponds à vos question ?

Reborn sortit alors un objet de son costume. Giotto regarda attentivement et remarqua un pacificateur.

-Un pacificateur ? Ce qui veut dire... vous êtes un Arcobaleno.

-C'est correct. Je suis également un hitman professionnel.

-Quelle affaire amènerait-elle un Arcobaleno vers moi ?

-Je ne suis ici que pour un instant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je vais donc faire court. Je suis venu juste pour laisser Tsuna, le petit ici présent, à vos bons soins.

-Lui ? Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous dire seulement que "pour un instant" ?

-Je viens du futur et vous devez avoir remarqué que ce garçon présent vous ressemble. C'est parce qu'il est votre fils, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Futur ? Ça n'a aucun sens... mais il est vrai qu'il me ressemble. Mais je ne suis même pas marié, comment pourrais-je avoir un fils ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, nous venons du futur.

-…, fit Giotto, une expression confuse peinte sur son visage.

-Tsuna, montre tes flammes.

-Ah, O-ok...

Juste après avoir répondu, Tsuna ferma les yeux et des flammes apparurent sur son front.

_Une pure flamme du ciel... Je crois qu'il dit la vérité._

-Je me fiche que vous me croyez ou non. Le futur est maintenant dans le chaos alors je dois le laisser ici. Il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je pourrais le laisser.

-Bien, je vous crois, mais quel genre de chaos ? Que s'est-il passé dans le futur ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que le futur pourrait en être changé et cela pourrait être mauvais.

-Bien. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que ce chaos ne prenne fin ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne devrait pas être long.

-E-eh ? Reborn, tu me laisses ici ? Je ne veux pas ! A-amènes-moi avec toi ! pleurnicha Tsuna.

-Non, je te laisse ici. Tu comprends que la situation au manoir est instable maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-O-oui...

-Et cet homme ici est ton père.

-E-eh ? Père ? Mais personne m'a dit que j'avais un père...

-C'est un mensonge. Maintenant, habitue-toi à lui, mais ne t'attache pas trop. Je reviendrais bientôt. Arrivederci, Primo.

Reborn disparut alors dans des flammes de couleur orange, après avoir fait ses adieux.

-Ah ! Reborn ! Ne me laisse pas ici ! s'écria Tsuna en commençant à pleurer lorsque Reborn disparut. Sniff... Sniff...

-Tsuna, ne pleure pas, je serais gentil avec toi, ok ? Il reviendra bientôt, il l'a dit lui-même, non ? Giotto s'accroupit et prit Tsuna dans ses bras. Giotto sourit à Tsuna et celui-ci s'arrêta de pleurer.

-Hm... Alors, tu t'appelles Tsuna ? C'est un nom adorable...

Giotto aimait en effet le nom du petit garçon.

-O-oui.

Tsuna semblait effrayé. Mais il ne sentait confortable contre Giotto. C'était la première fois que Tsuna se sentait comme ça quand il était avec un étranger.

Son père. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il avait un père. Tout le monde lui avait dit que son père était mort quand il leur posait la question.

-Mon nom est Giotto, tu peux m'appeler Papa, si tu veux, sourit chaleureusement Giotto.

Il aimait les enfants, spécialement les enfants aussi mignon que Tsuna.

-P-papa ? essaya Tsuna.

-Oui ? répondit Giotto alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Il tapota la tête de Tsuna. Celui-ci finit par sourire.

**Bang**

Giotto posa Tsuna sur le sol quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans le bureau. C'était G, son bras-droit, toujours avec cette mine inquiète sur le visage.

-Giotto, j'ai entendu du bruit à l'instant ! s'écria avec inquiétude G. Des femmes de ménages disent qu'elle ont vu quelqu'un entrer dans ton bureau par la fenêtre. Est-ce que tu vas bien-Huh ! Qu'est-ce que cet enfant fait ici ?

Giotto réalisa que tout ses gardiens étaient derrière son bras-droit. Même Alaude.

-Hey, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Primo ? remarqua Lampo quand il vit Tsuna.

-Hmm, maintenant que tu le dis, ils se ressemblent. À part la couleur des cheveux... dit Asari, d'accord avec Lampo.

-Giotto, tu as un enfant ? À ton âge ? Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un enfant ! dit Knuckle, le gardien du soleil de Giotto.

-Oya... Oya... Primo, qu'as-tu fait... commença Deamon en souriant narquoisement.

Alaude regarda Giotto sans rien dire.

-Giotto... appela G tout en regardant son boss, choqué.

-Hey ! Arrêtez ça, les gars ! Écoutez-moi d'abord ! dit Giotto, arrêtant les propos de ses gardiens et continua. Bien, il _est _mon fils.

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?" réagit rapidement G.

"Je suis déçu par ton comportement, Giotto... Comment as-tu pu faire ça... Tu es incontrôlable... soupira Knuckle

-Hey ! Écoutez-moi jusqu'à la fin. Il est mon fils mais il vient de 10 ans dans le futur, expliqua Giotto immédiatement pour éclaircir le malentendu.

-Quoi ? Futur ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Es-tu souffrant, Giotto ? demanda G, anxieux.

Comme toujours, G était inquiet à chaque instant pour Giotto.

-C'est la vérité ! Un des Arcobalenos est venu et l'a laissé ici, expliqua avec plus de détails Giotto.

-Hmm, mais ce n'est pas très convaincant... marmonna Asari.

-… Ah ! fit Giotto en pensant soudainement au moyen de faire disparaître le quiproquo. Bien. A l'instant, Tsuan a allumé sa flamme devant moi. Ce sont des flammes pures du ciel, comme les miennes. Tsuna, peux-tu les montrer une autre fois ?

-O-oui.

Tsuna le fit une nouvelle fois et des flammes apparurent sur son front.

-W-wow, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Lampo en regardant attentivement les flammes.

-Eh bien, ils se ressemblent vraiment... marmonna G.

-N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ! s'écria Giotto à l'adresse de tous ses gardiens.

-Ok, ok, désolé, s'excusa G, pas très sincèrement.

-Alors, voici Tsuna, Swada Tsunayoshi, présenta Giotto.

-Bonjour, Tsuna-kun. Tsuna est un beau nom, dit Asari, souriant à Tsuna.

_Cet homme semble gentil._

-Tsunayoshi ! Ravi de te rencontrer à l'extrême ! s'exclama Knuckle en envoyant un punch dans le vide.

_Cet oncle est un peu bizarre._

-Nufufu, Bonjour, Tsunayoshi-kun, salua Deamon, accueillant le petit garçon.

_Une personne avec un style capillaire bizarre._

-Yare, yare, Tsuna, huh. Maintenant nous avons besoin de prendre soin d'un gosse.

_Une personne avec des étranges cheveux verts._

-Nous en avions déjà un... marmonna doucement G, mais Lampo l'entendit.

-Que dis-tu Rosichon ? Ore-sama n'est pas un gosse !

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu étais un gosse ? Et mes cheveux sont rouges ! Pas roses ! Combien de fois ais-je besoin de me répéter ?! s'écria G en courant après Lampo.

-De toutes façons, le dîner est servi, Giotto, veux-tu manger maintenant ?

Giotto regarda sa montre puis reporta son attention sur Tsuna.

-Tsuna, as-tu faim ? C'est l'heure de manger... Je te présenterais tes oncles là bas.

-U-um, ok... répondit Tsuna doucement.

Il n'était pas habitué à voir autant de monde autour de lui.

-Bien, allons dans la salle à manger.

Giotto prit Tsuna dans ses bras et marcha vers la salle à manger avec ses gardiens.

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_

_**Fin du premier chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu ! Je mettrais en ligne le prochain chapitre bientôt. Je me concentre sur mon autre fanfic « Lucia ». Allez voir, si vous avez le temps.**_

_**S'il vous plaît, pardonnez moi pour les fautes grammaticales.**_

_**On en saura plus sur Tsuna dans le prochain chapitre**_

_**Et les autres enfants apparaîtront bientôt, peut-être quelques chapitres plus loin S'il vous plaît, commente et dîtes ce que vous pensez de cette fic .**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Notes de la traductrice :**_

_**Alors, bien sûr, là ce n'est pas des fautes de PurpleCielo1117 que vous devrez pardonner, mais plutôt les miennes ^^. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de la traduction. J'ai peur d'avoir parfois fait des répétitions. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**La version originale arrive au cinquième (plutôt quatre, le quatrième chapitre étant une note de l'auteure, je ne sais pas trop si je dois la traduire...) je verrais bien. Si je la traduits, je mettrais en même temps le cinquième chapitre ^^ pour pas que vous ayez à attendre trop longtemps.**_

_**Alors... reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Neo Primo and the gardians

**Deuxième chapitre en ligne ! **

**Merci à Alexy971, JuriiGothic, xKariineXx, mary et Addaline pour les précédentes reviews !**

**mary : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi mary ^^ le "couple" ou plutôt dirait-on les liens (désolé je ne vois pas pas trop comment on pourrait dire ça vu que ça change au fil des différentes fics qui existent ^^ ) entre Giotto et Tsuna est juste le meilleur !**

**Addaline : Mais Tsuna enfant est juste le mignon dans toute sa splendeur ! Tu ne peux pas résister... Parfois je comprend parfaitement Iemitsu... Mais juste pour ça ^^. Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé les remarques de Tsuna sur DEamon et Lampo. Knuckle aussi c'est vraiment pas mal xD. Voilà le deuxième chapitre pour toi !**

**On va maintenant en apprendre un peu plus sur le petit Tsuna. Je vais laisser tomber le spoil et vous laisser lire tout ceci mais d'abord :**

**Je ne possède ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn qui appartient à Akira Amano ni même cette fic qui a été écrite par PurpleCielo1117. Merci d'ailleurs à elle pour me laissé traduire sa fic !**

**Enjoy !**

Paroles normales

_Pensées_

**Chapitre 2**

**~Neo Primo And The Gardians~**

Dans la salle à manger du manoir Vongola, tous les gardiens et Tsuna s'assirent et commencèrent à manger leur repas. Parfois des chamailleries pouvaient se faire entendre. C'était souvent G et Lampo, étant celui qui commençait, bientôt rejoints par Knuckle et Deamon. Mais ils furent finalement mis au silence par un simple regard d'Alaude, effrayant tous les concernés.

-Tsuna, laisse moi te les présenter. Ce sont mes gardiens, commença Giotto pour Tsuna quand ils eurent finis le repas. En premier, cet homme à ma droite avec des cheveux ros- rouges, se nomme G. Il est mon gardien de la Tempête. -Giotto avait faillit dire "roses" mais il s'était arrêté en voyant le regard de G porter sur lui- A côté de lui, c'est Asari, mon gardien de la Pluie. -Asari sourit à Tsuna- Ensuite, c'est Lampo, mon gardien de la...

-... Foudre, dit doucement Tsuna.

-Hmm ? C'est correct. Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Giotto.

-J-je peux sentir leur flammes... à tous, répondit Tsuna.

-Vraiment ? Alors peux-tu essayer de me le dire dire pour chacun d'entre eux ? interrogea Giotto avec enthousiasme.

Il voulait connaître le maximum de choses sur son fils.

-E-euh... Papa, c'est le Ciel. Et Oncle Alaude, c'est le Nuage. Le dernier est Oncle Deamon, c'est le Brouillard, déclara Tsuna.

-C'est parfaitement ça. Incroyable... Attends, comment connais-tu leurs noms ? Je ne te l'ai pourtant pas encore dit, non ?

-Eh bien... J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous... Reborn me parle de vous, comme vous faîtes partie de la première génération de la famille Vongola, dit Tsuna toujours un peu nerveux.

-Eu, okay, alors... G~... appela Giotto en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne prononce pas mon nom comme ça, c'est dégoûtant... répliqua G.

-Eh bien~... Je veux passer du temps avec Tsuna... Alors, la paperasse...

Giotto regarda G avec des yeux de petit chiot.

-Finis celle d'aujourd'hui, dit calmement G mais avec une pointe de sévérité sans poser un regard sur Giotto.

-Eh ? Pourquoi ? protesta immédiatement Giotto.

-Et après tu seras libre pour les prochains jours, continua en soupirant G.

-Oui ! Merci, G ! s'exclama joyeusement Giotto avec un sourire.

Soupir. G allait avoir une dure semaine : le travail de la paperasse aurait de toutes façons été fait par lui.

-Ah, mais si je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer avec Tsuna aujourd'hui, alors qui va s'occuper de lui ? demanda Giotto, un peu inquiet en regardant tour à tour ses gardiens.

-Laisse-le nous, nous en prendrons soin, répondit Asari avec un sourire.

-Huh... "nous" ? répéta Giotto, confus.

-Nous tous, confirma Asari.

-Je m'en fiche, déclara G.

-Ça va être amusant à l'extrême ! cria Knuckle avec enthousiasme.

-Nufufufu, je m'en réjouis d'avance, déclara Deamon avec son habituel rire effrayant.

-Yare, yare, est-ce que je devrais le faire aussi ? demanda Lampo, un de ses yeux fermé.

-Hn.

Alaude était déjà debout, se tenant prêt pour sortir de la pièce, n'ayant dit que ce mot de tout le repas.

-Bien, alors merci à tous, remercia Giotto à l'adresse de ses gardiens.

Il serra Tsuna dans ses bras avant de retourner à son bureau

-On se voit plus tard, Tsuna.

-O-oui, P-papa, sourit-il à son père.

* * *

-Bien, à quoi veux-tu jouer, Tsuna-kun ? demanda Asari.

Tous les gardiens étaient dans le salon. Tsuna était assis sur le canapé alors que tout le monde l'entourait.

-J-je ne sais pas...

Tsuna se sentait terriblement nerveux alors que l'attention des adultes était focalisée sur lui.

-Hmm, alors que fais-tu normalement quand tu as du temps libre ?

-J-je n'ai pas de temps libre... R-Reborn m'entraîne tout le temps.

Le jeune garçon faisait de son mieux pour bégayer le moins possible

-Il t'entraîne ? Quel genre d'entraînement ? _Entraîner un garçon âgé de cinq ans ?_

-U-um... Je vais à des cours de self-défense, R-Reborn entraîne mon endurance aussi...

-Combien de temps t'entraînes-tu dans la journée ?

-Du matin au soir.

-N'as-tu pas des amis avec qui jouer ?

-Il y a seulement des domestiques et des majordomes dans le manoir, dit tristement Tsuna. Mais... J'ai quelques amis... Mais nous ne nous voyons pas souvent...

-Comment ça, pas souvent ?

-Nous nous retrouvons une fois par semaine parce que nous sommes tous occupés par nos entraînements, continua Tsuna. Mais c'est très amusant quand nous nous voyons !

Un sourire joyeux apparut alors sur le visage du garçon à la dernière phrase. Tous les adultes ressentirent alors de la compassion pour Tsuna, un garçon si jeune, qui s'entraînait tous les jours sans avoir le temps de jouer ou de passer du temps avec ses amis.

-B-bien... Est-ce que passer du temps avec nous te fait plaisir ? demanda Asari en adressant un sourire à Tsuna.

-...

Tsuna finit par hocher la tête et sourit.

-Qui va commencer ? demanda G.

-Hn. Dernier, répondit rapidement Alaude, juste avant de quitter la pièce.

-Je veux bien être le premier, se proposa Asari en levant la main.

-Très bien, je serais le deuxième, dit G après Asari.

-Je suis le suivant ! cria Knuckle, enthousiaste.

-Yare, yare. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est si ennuyant... dit Lampo puis il s'endormit sur le canapé.

-Nufufu~ Je le garderais après Lampo, alors, dit Deamon avec son rire effrayant.

* * *

Et l'ordre fut décidé. Comme il était le premier, Asari prit la main de Tsuna et l'amena dans sa chambre. Il le fit entrer et s'asseoir sur la chaise.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, Tsuna-kun ?

-Um...

Tsuna regarda autour de lui, contemplant la chambre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les sabres

-Hmm ? Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ça ?

-... Takeshi-kun s'entraîne souvent avec des sabres, i-il me le montre quelque fois.

-Qui est Takeshi-kun ?

-T-Takeshi-kun est un de mes amis, sourit vivement Tsuna.

-Dis-moi en plus sur lui.

Asari décida de le laisser parler plus. Ainsi l'enfant pourrait se sentir plus à l'aise avec lui.

-Takeshi-kun est quelqu'un de très joyeux et amusant ! Il est généreux aussi. Il est toujours gentil avec moi.

Tsuna parla et parla. Asari écoutait tout en souriant. Il avait servi du thé et des biscuits. Tous deux passèrent du bon temps.

-Tu sais parler japonais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Asari, intéressé.

-Oui, répondit Tsuna..

-Vraiment ? C'est bon à entendre. Cela fait bien longtemps depuis que j'ai rencontré un autre japonais, sourit Asari.

-A-Arigatou... pour le thé... sourit Tsuna à son tour pour Asari, qui continua à parler japonais.

-Do itashimashite.

Asari aimait beaucoup Tsuna. Il était un si bon garçon. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une heure. Bientôt, il fut temps de laisser Tsuna à un autre gardien.

-Voilà, prends bien soin de Tsuna-kun, dit Asari quand il eut amené le jeune garçon à l'endroit où le prochain gardien se trouvait.

-Yeah, yeah...

C'était G le prochain.

-Sayonara, Oncle Asari, salua Tsuna.

-Hai, sayonara, Tsuna-kun.

Asari sourit à Tsuna. Ç'avait été agréable de passer du temps avec le jeune garçon.

* * *

G demanda à Tsuna de le suivre, ce que fit l'enfant, silencieusement. G l'amena également dans sa chambre.

-Ah... Attends là un instant, demanda G à Tsuna après avoir ouvert la porte.

C'était le bazar à l'intérieur. G entra et rangea rapidement quelque peu le désordre.

-Ok, tu peux venir maintenant !

Tsuna entra dans la pièce timidement. Les lèvres de G s'étirèrent en une grimace. Il n'avait jamais aimé les enfants. Il détestait prendre soin des petits, comme Lampo. G s'assit sur le canapé mais Tsuna resta debout, n'osant pas bouger.

-Hey. Pourquoi tu restes comme ça ? Assieds-toi, ordonna G avec une nuance d'irritation dans la voix.

-O-oui... répondit Tsuna doucement et s'assit le plus loin possible de G.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment. G, qui ne pouvait pas laisser traîner ce silence plus longtemps, parla le premier.

-Oy, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?

-...

Tsuna garda le silence : il était trop effrayé pour parler. _Oncle Asari était plus gentil..._

-Dis quelque chose, ne reste pas comme ça ! s'énerva finalement G après un autre silence.

-...

Tsuna s'arracha finalement de la vision de ses pieds. Il observa longuement la chambre du gardien. Elle était remplie de pistolets et d'armes en tout genre. L'attention de Tsuna fut arrêtée par quelque chose qui était placée sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? s'étonna G en suivant le regard du garçon et découvrit que Tsuna avait les yeux fixés sur le pistolet.

G se leva et prit l'arme avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé.

-Es-tu intéressé ? Si ce gars, Reborn, est un hitman, tu devrais être habitué aux armes, non ?

-O-oui... Reborn en utilise un et il m'a appris à m'en servir, moi aussi. Nous nous mesurons l'un à l'autre une fois par semaine pour s'entraîner.

-Vraiment ? Alors... Est-ce que tu veux me montrer, maintenant ? déclara G, franchement intéressé.

-Bien sûr ! sourit Tsuna à G pour la première fois.

G donna alors un pistolet plus petit à Tsuna. Celui-ci l'accepta et ils commencèrent.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Les deux commencèrent à tirer au moment où les cibles étaient prêtes, dans la salle de tir. Cette pièce était utilisée habituellement par G, puisqu'elle était là juste pour s'entraîner. Personne ne voulait s'exercer aux tirs avec lui.

-Hmm... Tu es plutôt bon pour ton âge. Tu dois t'être beaucoup entraîné... sourit G.

Cela faisait un bon moment que personne n'était venu dans cette pièce avec lui. Il tirait normalement seul.

-...

Tsuna ne dit rien et sourit. Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne.

-Hey, G ! Tu ne devrais pas apprendre à tirer à un pur et innocent garçon comme Tsunayoshi-kun !

C'était Knuckle. Il avait entendu les bruits de balles et était venu.

-La ferme ! Ce n'est pas tes affaires de comment je passe mon temps avec lui ! s'écria G d'une voix légèrement plus forte.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, maintenant. Allons-nous amuser à l'extrême, Tsunayoshi-kun !

C'était en effet pratiquement le temps pour un autre gardien de se charger du jeune garçon.

-O-ok... Au revoir, Oncle G.

Tsuna agita la main à G tandis que Knuckle l'entraîna hors de la salle.

_Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, je suppose_.. pensa G, alors qu'il répondait au geste de Tsuna. Il se tourna et regarda les armes et les cibles qu'ils avaient utilisées.

* * *

Knuckle n'amena pas Tsuna dans sa chambre mais à l'extérieur dans le jardin.

-C'est mieux d'être dehors plutôt qu'à l'intérieur, parfois, n'est-ce pas ?

Knuckle avait pris la main et marchait à ses côtés.

-O-oui.

Ils commencèrent à se promener près des fleurs du jardin. Knuckle réalisa que Tsuna semblait moins tendu en les regardant.

-Aimes-tu les fleurs, Tsunayoshi-kun ? demanda le gardien.

-Oui ! répondit-il immédiatement.

Knuckle sourit à la réaction de Tsuna.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Ah... Parce que c'est magnifique et coloré, déclara vivement l'enfant. Mais, elles se fanent aussi très vite...

Le visage de Tsuna mua vers une expression de tristesse.

-Même si elles se fanent très vite, des nouvelles arriveront bien vite, n'est-ce pas ? rassura Knuckle

_Quel enfant au cœur pur..._

Tsuna ne dit rien pendant un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait au sens des mots du gardien du Soleil. Il regarda Knuckle et sourit :

-Tu as raison, Oncle Knuckle.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, appréciant la beauté des fleurs. Tsuna semblait incollable sur les plantes. Knuckle écouta le jeune garçon lui expliquer toutes leurs caractéristiques.

-Pourquoi en sais-tu autant sur les fleurs ?

-Je lis des livres qui en parlent quand j'en ai le temps.

-Je vois. Allons faire une pause, tu es d'accord ? suggéra Knuckle.

-Ok.

Ils rentrèrent donc au manoir. Knuckle amena Tsuna à la salle de prière. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises.

-As-tu déjà été dans une salle de prière avant, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

-Oui. Luce-nee m'y emmène tous les dimanches pour prier. Elle dit que c'est important. Elle m'a aussi dit que se battre n'était pas le meilleur moyen de résoudre les problèmes parce que cela pouvait blesser les autres personnes.

-Hmm. Ce qu'a dit cette personne est extrêmement vrai. Je suis d'accord avec elle. Et si nous prions maintenant ?

Même si Knuckle ne cavait pas qui était cette Luce-nee, quiconque disant ces mots était définitivement une bonne personne. Tsuna hocha la tête et sourit à Knuckle. Ils fermèrent les yeux et prièrent. Après ça, Knuckle amena Tsuna à Lampo puisque celui-ci était trop paresseux pour venir de lui-même et attendait dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

Knuckle frappait à la porte de la chambre de Lampo. Mais il n'y avait aucune réponse.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Knuckle essaya une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse. Le gardien baissa les yeux vers Tsuna.

-P-peut-être que tu devrais essayer de l'appeler, Oncle Knuckle, proposa Tsuna.

-Hmm... Ça pourrait marcher. Essayons.

Knuckle regarda à nouveau la porte et cria :

-LAMPO ! LAMPO ! ES-TU LA ? LAMP-

La porte s'ouvrit alors immédiatement.

-Knuckle ! Arrêtes de crier si fort : je vais devenir sourd ! rechigna Lampo.

-Oh, désolé. Tu ne répondais pas quand je frappais...

-C'est parce que j'essayais de t'ignorer... grommela Lampo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Knuckle qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Rien.

Lampo lança un regard à Tsuna. _Comme c'est assommant..._

-Bon je vais y aller. Prends bien soin de Tsunayoshi-kun !

Puis Knuckle s'éloigna.

-...

-...

Les deux jeunes étaient embarrassés, et ne surent pas quoi dire.

-Entre donc. Je ne veux pas aller dehors.

Tsuna entra donc comme il lui fut demandé et regarda autour de lui.

*Gulp*

C'était encore plus en bazar que dans la chambre de G. Tsuna était un enfant ordonné. Aussi sa chambre était rangée. Il était choqué de voir une chambre bordélique.

-Quoi ? demanda Lampo en remarquant l'expression pétrifié du gamin. Il y a juste un peu de bazar... -Yamn~~ Je vais faire une sieste, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, continua Lampo avant de s'endormir sur son lit.

-...

Tsuna regarda Lampo et la chambre dans son ensemble. Il décida de faire quelque chose.

* * *

_1 heure plus tard._

* * *

Lampo se réveilla.

-Yawn... C'était une bonne sies-

Lampo s'interrompit en voyant, après s'être retourné, Tsuna, endormi paisiblement à côté de lui.

Lampo le regarda.

-... Oy, réveilles-toi, dit le plus jeune des gardiens en secouant doucement le corps de Tsuna.

-Hmm ? fit Tsuna en ouvrant les yeux. J-j'étais si épuisé que je me suis endormi... finit-il par expliquer.

-Yare, yare... Comment oses-tu dormir dans le lit d'Ore-sa-

Lampo jeta finalement un coup d'œil à sa chambre.

-Que s'est-il passé dans la chambre d'Ore-sama ?!

Lampo se leva et marcha dans toute la chambre, examinant toutes ses affaires.

-C'est si propre... dit-il, sous le choc. Qui aurait pu faire ça pendant que je dormais...

-Ah... J-je n'avais rien à faire et je ne pouvais pas laisser la pièce comme ça... Alors j'ai rangé un peu, expliqua Tsuna.

-T-toi ? Seul ?

Lampo regarda Tsuna en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sa chambre avait été nettoyée par un enfant âgé de cinq ans...

-Sigh... Ne t'attends pas à un remerciement d'Ore-sama. Tu l'as fait de toi-même, je ne t'ai rien demandé, ok ? soupira Lampo.

-O-oui !

Tsuna sourit alors à Lampo pour la première fois. Juste à ce moment-là, Deamon apparut dans la chambre de Lampo.

-Nufufu~ J'ai entendu, Lampo. Ta chambre a été rangée par Tsunayoshi-kun ? Je le dirais à Primo~, ricana l'illusionniste.

Il adorait taquiner le jeune gardien.

-D-Deamon ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Ore-sama ! protesta immédiatement Lampo. Si Giotto apprends ça, il me tuera !

-O-Oncle Deamon... J-j'ai fait ça moi-même, dit Tsuna en voulant aider Lampo, parlant pour la première fois à Deamon.

Tsuna bégayait un peu plus que d'ordinaire pour la simple raison que Deamon l'effrayait plus que les autres gardiens.

-Nufufu~ Petit, il est temps pour nous d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Je déciderais plus tard si je le dirais à Primo ou non, Lampo.

Deamon prit la main de Tsuna et ils disparurent ensemble dans le brouillard.

-Hey ! Deamon ! Deamon ! Dea- Sigh...

Lampo était seul dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois. _Peut-être que ce n'est pas un gamin si ennuyant, après tout... Mais, si Deamon décide de tout dire à Primo ? Noooonnnn !_

* * *

**AN**

**Arigatou : Merci**

**Do itashimashite : De rien**

**Sayonara : Au revoir**

**Fin ! Et voilà le deuxième chapitre enfin traduit ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps... Je vais faire seppuku pour me faire pardonner... Adieu...**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Neo Primo and Primo

**Voilà le chapitre 3 de _When Primo Enconters Neo Primo_ ! Oui je sais, je suis désolée de ne pas voir posté plus tôt... Je suis impardonnable... Mais disons que j'essaie de faire en sorte de ne pas rattraper l'auteure trop vite. Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas posté. Bon j'ai encore deux chapitres à traduire pour la rattraper, mais disons que j'essaie d'attendre qu'elle publie un chapitre pour poster la trad'. Enfin voilà mon excuse. Mais bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

**Je ne possède ni _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ qui appartient à Akira Amano ni même cette fic qui a été écrite par PurpleCielo1117. Merci d'ailleurs à elle pour me laissé traduire sa fic !**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 3 : Neo Primo and Primo**

-Nufufu~

Tous les deux apparurent dans la bibliothèque. Tsuna était très nerveux. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient.

-Petit **(1)**, as-tu peur de moi ? demanda Deamon.

-A-ah... N-non, bégaya le jeune garçon.

-Nufufu... Bien, que veux-tu que nous fassions, maintenant ? demanda Deamon en s'accroupissant, pour être à son niveau.

Deamon savait pertinemment que l'enfant avait toujours peur de lui.

-...U-um... J-je ne sais pas.

Tsuna évitait le regard de l'illusionniste en face de lui. Celui-ci se releva et commença à créer quelques illusions. IL allait essayer d'apaiser la tension de Tsuna. Des bras, jambes et un visage apparurent sur des fleurs, plantées dans un vase. Elles sautèrent autour d'eux et commencèrent à chanter joyeusement. L'attention de Tsuna fut aussitôt capturée. Il regarda les fleurs avec un regard étincelant tandis que Deamon souriait. Bien que ce dernier n'en avait pas l'air, il aimait beaucoup les enfants spécialement les plus mignons.

-Es-tu content maintenant, petit ? demanda Deamon.

-Oui !

Son effroi pour Deamon avait été balayé.

-Très bien. Que devrions-nous faire ensuite ?

-Um... Je... réfléchit intensément Tsuna alors que Deamon souriait à la vue du jeune garçon. Je veux voir plus d'illusion d'Oncle Deamon !

Tsuna sourit. Il adorait ces choses si amusantes : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en voir.

-Hmm ? Nufufufu~ Très bien, dans ce cas... fit Deamon en créant encore plus d'illusions avec les objets environnants.

-Wah~ Merci, Oncle Deamon~ s'émerveilla Tsuna avec un large sourire.

Aww... A la vue de la mine réjouie, le cœur de Deamon fondit.

-Mais de rien, mon petit, fit Deamon en tapotant la tête de Tsuna.

Ils passèrent leur temps avec des illusions. Tsuna passa un moment très amusant.

-Nufufuf, le suivant et dernier est l'alouette. Il doit être là-bas. Je vais t'amener à son bureau. Devrions-nous y aller, petit ? dit Deamon.

Tsuna acquiesça en silence.

* * *

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Alaude. Tsuna était dans son bureau assis sur une chaise très éloignée de son bureau. Celui-ci était concentré sur des papiers et ne faisait pas attention à Tsuna.

-Hn, herbivore assis-toi là et ne fais aucun bruit ou je t'arrêterais pour avoir brisé le calme ici.

Voilà les mots qu'avait prononcé Alaude, quelques minutes avant. Tsuna s'était figé sur son support. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et jetait des coups d'œil à Alaude

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Alaude qui, ayant remarqué les regards de Tsuna, n'en pouvait plus.

-A-ah... Je suis désolé... s'excusa immédiatement Tsuna.

-Hn, fit Alaude avant de retourner à sa paperasse.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Alaude l'apprécia : il aimait travailler dans un environnement calme et silencieux. Mais bientôt Alaude fut un peu curieux de comment ce petit herbivore pouvait rester aussi calme. Il détourna les yeux de ses papiers et regarda Tsuna. L'enfant dormait silencieusement.

-...

Alaude se leva et prit une couverture qui traînait par là dont il couvrit Tsuna. Il s'assit à côté de l'enfant, prenant une pause dans la paperasse. Il observa le petit garçon qui semblait être une version mini de Primo à part pour les yeux et la couleur des cheveux. Il resta comme ça encore cinq minutes puis décida de retourner à son bureau. Quand il essaya de se relever, il réalisa que l'ourlet de son manteau était agrippé étroitement par Tsuna. Il regarda le visage détendu de Tsuna.

-...

Il se rassit et ferma les yeux.

Il fit une sieste au côté de Tsuna jusqu'à ce que Primo et G reviennent d'une réunion d'un manoir d'une autre famille. Ils furent littéralement choqués quand ils virent cette rare scène. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à que les autres viennent. Qui en furent aussi choqués. Alaude se réveilla alors et leur lança un regard glacial à chacun d'entre eux. Tous quittèrent le bureau et ne firent aucun commentaire sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils ne voulaient pas être arrêté par Alaude.

* * *

C'était maintenant le soir. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle à manger et attendait que le dîner soit servi.

-Tsuna, commet a été ta journée ?

-C'était amusant ! sourit Tsuna.

-C'est bon à entendre.

Giotto s'était honnêtement inquiété. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ses gardiens prendre soin de Tsuna. G détestait les gosses, Lambo en était un, Asari était un peu trop insouciant, Alaude était juste... Alaude, Deamon était inquiétant et Knuckle réagissait avec un peu trop d'extrême... Mais, grâce à Dieu, tout s'était bien passé.

-Tsuna, est-ce que papa t'a manqué ?

-Oui~

-Aww~ Tu m'as manqué aussi !

Tous les gardiens regardèrent Giotto. Leur boss agissait tellement comme... un père aimant... Bien qu'il n'en était pas encore un. Ils mangèrent leur repas et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Giotto et Tsuna dormaient ensemble.

-Saa, Tsuna. Allons dormir.

Giotto aida Tsuna à monter sur le grand lit. Le jeune garçon semblait être tendu.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?

-N-Non... C'est juste... C'est la première fois que je avec quelqu'un. Normalement je dors seul...

-Oh ? C'est donc ça... Eh bien, papa va dormir avec toi cette fois, es-tu content ?

-Oui~, sourit de nouveau Tsuna.

Giotto adorait les sourires de son fils. C'était la chose la plus adorable du monde. Tous s'endormirent assez vite à cause de la fatigue accumulée de la journée.

* * *

-Tsuna~ Réveilles-toi~ C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, déclara Giotto en secouant doucement Tsuna.

-Ah... Bonjour, papa, sourit son fils.

-Bonjour, Tsuna.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Giotto aida Tsuna à prendre un bain avant d'en prendre lui-même. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-B-Bonjour, mes oncles.

-Bonjour Tsuna.

-Bonjour !Tsunayoshi-kun !

-Nufufu, bonjour, petit.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua Giotto.

Le boss s'assit avec Tsuna placé à côté de lui. Ils mangèrent un petit-déjeuner assez simple et tous retournèrent à leur travail. Une dure journée s'annonçait comme d'habitude. Eh bien, spécialement chargée pour G. Il prit le reste de la paperasse de Giotto ainsi le jeune boss pouvait passer la journée entière avec son fils.

-Très bien, je vais me promener avec Tsuna.

-Attends, Giotto, le stoppa Asari.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Asari? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir emmener Tsuna-kun à l'extérieur ? Il te ressemble beaucoup. Des personnes pourraient le remarquer.

-Hm... Tu n'as pas tort...

Giotto refréna son envie de sortir et essaya de trouver un autre moyen.

-Ano... Papa... fit Tsuna en agrippant la cape de Giotto pour attirer son attention.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsuna ?

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller dehors, si ça cause des problèmes...

-Mais tu attendais ça avec impatience, non ?

-C'est bon... sourit Tsuna.

Giotto remarqua néanmoins que Tsuna semblait un pu déçu.

-... Eh bien, Asari, fit alors Giotto en prenant Tsuna dans ses bras. Je vais y aller. Garde le manoir pour moi.

-Giotto ? Es-tu sûr ?

-Oui je m'occupe de tout. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

-Bien... Si tu le dis. Passez une bonne journée, Giotto et Tsuna-kun aussi !

-Oui~ Sayonara, Oncle Asari, salua Tsuna avec un sourire cette fois plus joyeux que le précédent.

-Où veux-tu aller, Tsuna ?

-J-je ne sais pas...

-Hm... Dans ce cas, allons nous promener dans les rues. Est-ce que cela t'irait ?

-Oui !

* * *

Tous deux étaient à l'intérieur d'une voiture. Une limousine pour être précis. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Tsuna ?

-O-oui !

-Pourquoi as-tu été envoyé dans cette époque ?

-Eh ? C'est... à cause de... Um... Lui, répondit Tsuna bien qu'un peu étonné de la question.

-Qui est "Lui" ?

-Il est...Ah ! Reborn m'a dit de ne rien dire... Mais papa veut savoir... Um... qu'est-ce que je dois faire... se demanda l'enfant à voix haute.

Giotto remarqua que Tsuna avait l'air très troublé.

-Tu as le droit de ne rien dire si cela t'embarrasse, déclara Giotto en décidant pour lui-même qu'il ne devait pas insister plus si cela troublait l'enfant.

-Merci, papa ! sourit Tsuna.

Le sourire pur et innocent fit fondre le cœur de Giotto. Le Primo tapota la tête de Tsuna.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt. Le chauffeur les laissa à la demande de Giotto.

-Bien, allons-y.

Giotto prit la main de Tsuna et ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils passèrent devant une multitude de boutiques. l'enfant était fasciné.

-Est-ce que tu t'amuses, Tsuna ? demanda Giotto alors qu'ils s'étaient posés dans une pâtisserie pour faire une pause.

-Oui ! C'est la première fois que je vois tout ça !

-Première fois ? Tu n'es jamais allé en ville auparavant ?

-Personne ne pouvait m'accompagner et Reborn disait que c'était inutile. Il pensait que l'entraînement était plus important.

-Pourquoi t'entraînes-tu autant, Tsuna ?

-Parce que Reborn dit que je dois être fort pour pouvoir protéger ma famille, répondit alors Tsuna sans bégayer et d'une voix ferme, comme s'il s'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Giotto était surpris devant la résolution de Tsuna. Inébranlable. Giotto se sentit fier d'avoir un fils comme lui.

Ils continuèrent à passer devant les boutiques au bords des rues. Soudain, quand ils passèrent devant une certaine boutique, Tsuna s'arrêta et regarda les choses en ventes. Giotto qui remarqua le comportement de Tsuna, regarda à son tour la boutique. C'était une échoppe de montres.

-Tsuna ? Un problème ? Est-ce que tu aimes les montres ?

-Ah... ce n'est rien... répondit Tsuna en secouant la tête.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui...

-Dans ce cas, nous partons... Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas y entrer ?

-... hésita Tsuna en regardant l'échoppe une nouvelle fois. Je veux y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Alors, allons-y, sourit Giotto.

Il était vraiment trop mignon. Ils entrèrent donc dans la boutique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tsuna ? Tu peux en choisir une.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça ira ?

-Bien sûr.

Tsuna se précipita dans une allée de la boutique. Giotto marchait doucement derrière lui. L'enfant regardait avec une intense concentration les montres de poches.

-En as-tu choisi une qui te plaît ? demanda Giotto.

Tsuna acquiesça et en prit une. Mais il semblait toujours embarrassé.

-Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose que tu voudrais ?

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux en prendre d'autre... 7 ?

-Pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin d'autant ?

-Je-Je veux les offrir à des personnes, comme cadeau.

-Eh bien, c'est bon, je pense... Allons payer pour tout ça, accepta Giotto.

Mais il se demanda vaguement à qui Tsuna voulait les donner. Peut-être à ses amis... Alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique un homme habillé d'un costume salua Giotto.

-Si ce n'est pas le Vongola Primo ? Buongiorno.

-Buongirono, Sir.

-Hmm ? Est-ce votre fils ? Il vous ressemble beaucoup.

-Oh non, c'est juste un membre de ma famille éloignée.

-Buongiorno, jeune garçon.

-B- commença Tsuna à saluer l'homme avant d'être coupé par Giotto.

-Il vient d'un autre pays, il ne comprend pas l'italien. Je suis désolé pour ça...

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Bien je vais prendre congé. Arrivederci, Primo.

-Oui, arrivederci.

-P-Papa, qui était-ce ? demanda Tsuna après que l'homme se soit éloigné.

-Juste l'un des alliés de la famille Vongola.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de lui dire bonjour ? demanda Tsuna, confus.

-Eh bien, tu n'es pas de cette époque, après tout. J'ai peur que des rumeurs ne circulent comme quoi j'aurais un fils. Je suis désolé, Tsuna.

-C'est bon, le rassura Tsuna en secouant la tête puis il sourit, merci pour les montres !

-C'est normal, sourit Giotto, en ébouriffant les doux cheveux bruns de son fils. Ça va être l'heure de rentrer à la maison, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais appeler le chauffeur.

-M-Marchons jusqu'à la maison, Papa !

-Hmm ?.. Pour quelle raison? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-J-Je veux passer plus de temps avec Papa...

-Bien sûr~ Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas mal de marcher parfois, accepta tout de suite Giotto en trouvant que la réponse de Tsuna était vraiment trop mignonne !

Tous deux retournèrent donc au manoir à pied. Cela ne prit pas longtemps parce que le manoir n'était pas très loin. Sur le chemin, Giotto porta Tsuna et courut, réduisant ainsi le temps de trajet. Ils arrivèrent au manoir avant la nuit. La première personne qu'ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin de leur chambre fut Knuckle.

-Ah, Giotto et Tsunayoshi-kun ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes amusés à l'extrême ?

-Oui répondirent-ils ensemble avant de se regarder et de rigoler, puis Giotto continua. Nous allons nous reposer dans ma chambre. On se voit plus tard, Knuckle.

-Okay ! A plus tard !

Ils s'assirent sur le sofa et prirent une pause.

-Allons prendre un bain, Tsuna.

-Aah, Papa... tu peux y aller en premier... J'irai plus tard.

-Hm ? Pourquoi-

Giotto s'arrêta quand il vit Tsuna prendre le paquet de montres de poches qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Giotto sourit. Il décida de laisser Tsuna faire ce qu'il voulait.

-OK. Sois un gentil garçon et reste ici jusqu'à que je sortes, d'accord ?

Tsuna acquiesça. Giotto prit une serviette et partit dans la salle de bain.

Pendant que Giotto prenait son bain, Tusna prit les montres et sortit de la chambre. Il marcha dans tout le manoir, essayant de trouver son chemin.

-Est-ce ici ?

-P-Peut-être à gauche...

-J'aurais dû tourner à droite...

-Um...

Après un bout de temps, Tsuna était perdu. Il n'avait jamais marché seul dans le manoir, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le guider. Tsuna essaya différentes intersections mais il continua à se perdre. Le jeune garçon commença à paniquer.

-Oy, pourquoi es-tu seul ici ? Où est Giotto ?

Tsuna se tourna et vit alors G qui le fixait.

-O-Oncle G ! Je suis sorti seul de la chambre de papa et maintenant je-je suis perdu...

-Je vais te ramener à la chambre de Giotto. Allons-y.

-A-Attends, je veux voir tous les oncles...

-... Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux les voir ? demanda G puis il laissa échapper un soupir. Je vais te guider...

-A-Avant ça , Oncle G, tiens...

Tsuna donna alors à G une des montres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit G en la prenant.

-C'est un cadeau... de ma part.

-Hmph...

G l'ouvrit et l'observa. Il y avait une lumière rouge à l'intérieur de la montre.

-Merci... grommela doucement G. Allons-y... La chambre d'Asari est à côté alors allons-y d'abord.

G marcha devant et Tsuna le suivit. Mais bientôt, G réalisa que Tsuna était loin derrière lui. On ne pouvait pas blâmer Tsuna. Il avait marché toute la journée. Quand il regarda en arrière, Tsuna essaya de marcher plus vite.

G se retourna et s'accroupit.

-Viens, je vais te porter.

-H-Huh ?

-J'ai dit que j'allais te porter, alors viens là !

Tsuna monta dans les bras tout en disant.

-M-Merci, Oncle G.

**A/N : A propos des montres je ne sais absolument pas comment les décrire. Elles ressemblent à celles que Giotto a donné à tous ses gardiens seulement la couleur est à l'intérieur de la montre. G a la couleur rouge. J'espère que vous pouvez l'imaginer.**

**Merci pour votre lecture~**

**S'il vous plaît commentez ! Les reviews me rendent heureuse et me font poster plus vite~**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, ont en favoris et ont commentés !**

**Moi :**** Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus... Si ce n'est que je suis d'accord avec l'auteure. Ah et je la remercies pour sa scène entre G et Tsuna : ces deux là sont la mignonnitude (il existe ce mot ?) personnifiée ! Tout comme Alaude et Tsuna ^^**

**Reviews ?**

**(1) : dans la version anglaise Deamon appelle Tsuna "little one". Je l'ai traduis par "petit" mais pour tout vous ça ne me satisfait pas pleinement. Il y a dans l'expression anglaise presque un sens attendri, alors qu'en français "petit" je ne la vois pas. Alors si quelqu'un me propose une meilleure traduction, je suis ouverte ^^ **


End file.
